


Miss Bacon

by thesmutlord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, NSFW, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips has another side to him that only Sjin knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you haven’t watched Sips’ and Sjin’s vanilla Minecraft series, in the first couple episodes, Sips has a Young Granny Bacon skin. Well my favorite headcanon is Sips dressing up like ‘Miss Bacon’ for Sjin. It used to be their secret kinky thing. But being so busy in the new series, she has been hidden away. So here is a tasty little fic where she surprises Sjin and comes back for a visit.
> 
> I have been working on this story since I started my blog. It is my new favorite, and hopefully it will be yours too. 
> 
> (Thanks to Myranium for suggestions, proofreading, and encouragement!)
> 
> Stay smutty,  
> The Smutlord xoxoxoxo

He’ll never see it comin’.

Sips smiled at himself in the mirror for a moment, then leaned forward to continue his task. After a few more awkward strokes, he successfully completed applying the mascara to his lashes without managing to poke himself in the eye. Much. He screwed it shut and shoved it back in the bag, rummaging his hand around for a tube of lip gloss.

I can’t wait to see his face when he sees me.

It had been quite some time since he treated Sjin. The first time they met, Sips was all dolled up. In fact, he used to dress up like Miss Bacon all the time for Sjin. But the novelty wore off after a while, and the outfit was moved into storage. But when they were packing for their adventure to their new base, Sips came across the outfit, and couldn’t resist bringing it.  
Rubbing his now glossy lips together, Sips couldn’t help but notice how big and bright his eyes looked when painted. He grinned to himself, and reached into the chest for the final touch. Carefully, he slipped the red wig over his short dark hair. He focused intently for a moment on making sure it wasn’t crooked.

Sips stopped to check himself out in the mirror, smirking. He batted his eyelashes at his reflection, taking them for a test drive. He snickered at himself.

“God, check out that sexy bitch.” Sips couldn’t help but compliment himself aloud. He checked out his full reflection in the tight, short skirt and blouse, stockings and boots, adjusting the clothing (and himself) so that he was totally ready.

While applying these final touches, Sips noticed a few dark tufts of hair patching through the wig’s brightly colored fringe, but he didn’t bother tucking them in. He knew Sjin appreciated the imperfections; in fact, he preferred them. He once even begged Sips not to shave his leg hair or chest hair.

Suddenly aware he was wasting time, Sips crossed the room to check his clock; the sun was starting to set. Sjin would certainly be back any time now. Not much time to clean up this mess and set up the room.

As Sips shoved his space suit into the laundry and hid the makeup bag in a chest, his mind raced. He was anxious to see Sjin’s face, that look in his eye that only Miss Bacon earned. Almost… a possessive look. Much more aggressive than Sjin’s usual demeanor.

And since the outfit had the exact opposite effect on Sips, it worked out rather well.

He headed downstairs, and pulled a chair into the center of the room. He quickly extinguished all the lights and set a few torches directly on the floor around the chair. He placed a record on the player. It had to be set up, so it was ready. So as soon as Sjin got home, there was no mistaking it.

Miss Bacon was back.

Sips had just walked into the next room to extinguish one last torch, when the mechanical sounds of the pistons that moved the front door hit his ears.

“Sips?” Sjin’s voice questioningly echoed through the large silent room as he climbed down the ladder.

“Nope. He left for the night.” Sips called back. He stepped through the doorway into the fickle light put off by the torches scattered around the room.

Sjin’s jaw went slack, his eyes wide. He scanned Sips’ body with his eyes, drinking in every detail. The torchlight cast flickering shadows around Sips’ body, hugged by a stretched-tight blouse and skirt. His legs were smoothed, dark hair matted down under pale stockings mostly covered by large brown boots that almost reached his knees. The day’s stubble lining Sips’ jaw was slightly darkened in the shadowed room, shakily-applied makeup adorning his masculine features.

“M-Miss Bacon?” Sjin stuttered, caught off guard.

“It’s been a while.” Sips smirked.

Sjin moved toward the man and embraced him with a longing kiss. His lips worked their way down Sips’ neck. Sips moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Sjin’s hair. Sjin’s hand ran down Sips’ leg wrapping it around himself, then settling back on his ass, squeezing it firmly.

Sips smiled and reached his arms around Sjin’s neck to talk in his ear.

“Not so fast, buster,” Sips said breathily. “I have another surprise for you.”

“Oh I think I know all about this surprise already,” Sjin grinned, grabbing Sips’ bulge.

“Not that one, wiseguy. C’mon.”

Sips took Sjin’s hand and led him back toward the chair basked in torchlight.

“Sit down, Sjin.”

Sjin complied, slowly lowering himself into the waiting seat basked in the moving light of the torches. He was unwilling to take his eyes away from Sips, his mouth still curled into a small smirk.

Sips walked over to the record player, and turned away to delicately place the needle onto the disc. The static popped for a few seconds, then the first chords of the song played.

“This song… I’d almost forgotten,” Sjin murmured.

Sips turned his head and looked at Sjin over his shoulder, his long red hair framing his face softly.

“Well, do you remember this?” Sips replied, his expression suddenly playful. He started to move his hips slightly.

Still facing away he bent at the hip and, ass in the air, reached down to loosen his boot strings slowly. He slid his foot out of one and then the other. He stood up again and crossed the floor on his stockinged feet to Sjin, who was grinning greedily at the show being put on for him. Sips traced his fingertips softly from Sjin’s neck and along his jaw line, lingering under his chin. Sjin’s hands grasped a spot low on Sips’ hips. Sips leaned in to the man, who instinctively leaned in to meet his lover for a kiss, only to be denied by Sips who leaned away as he slid one knee then the other on either side of Sjin’s legs.

Sips ran his fingers through Sjin’s hair, moving his hips with the music into Sjin’s hands. Sjin breathed harder as Sips grinded into him. Sips leaned in again and grazed his lips over Sjin’s teasingly as one of his feet slid down to the floor and he stood to turn around, away from Sjin.

“Ohh Sjin…” Sips’ moaned teasingly. His voice was somehow slightly higher, softer. He sat down gently on Sjin’s lap, straddling him again, his stockinged feet a bit arched where they were planted on either side of the chair. Sips rolled his hips into Sjin, one hand on his thigh for balance, and his free hand reached between his legs to rub Sjin’s bulge. Sjin lifted his own hips slightly in response to the touch, now huffing short breathy moans. His hands grasped at Sips’ waist, pulling him closer still. Sips leaned his head back onto Sjin’s shoulder and ran his hand up through Sjin’s beard and around the back of his head, as Sjin buried his face in Sips’ neck and sank his teeth aggressively into his soft skin, leaving behind red blotches, making Sips moan softly. Sjin’s hand left Sips’ hips and traveled up his stomach and over his chest, fingers running through the patchy chest hair peeking out from over the squared hem of Miss Bacon’s blouse. His other hand drifted between Sips’ legs, fingertips grazing over the stockings matting down Sips’ leg hair, tickling the inside of his thighs, drifting up to his stiff cock trapped between his slender, parted legs.

Sips smiled and leaned up from his reclined position to stand, his feet planted still on either side of the chair, and bent at the waist again, hands on Sjin’s knees, giving him a clear view of everything. (Miss Bacon didn’t believe in wearing panties, of course.)

Once standing, Sips took a step forward and ran his thumbs up the sides of his mini skirt, hooking them onto the band of the stockings, and pulled them down slowly, grinning over his shoulder at Sjin who was practically panting, his eyebrows furrowed. As he stepped out of the stockings, the tip of his cock peeked out from under the skirt. Sjin unbuttoned his pants and adjusted himself, as he was getting increasingly uncomfortable as he got harder and harder.

Sips noticed the end of this gesture and his glossy lips turned up into a smile.

He turned around again to face Sjin but was surprised to be met suddenly with him now standing, advancing towards him. Sjin wrapped his arms around Sips’ waist and lifted him from the floor, and carried him to the bedroom. And as the record faded into scratchy static in the background, Sjin grinned greedily, tossing Sips back on the bed. He was starving, and there was a feast in front of him. Time to sink his teeth into some delicious bacon.


End file.
